7 Days
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Another post season 6 finale fic it popped in my head when I heard Lea Michele's "If You Say So"


This is a song fic based on the song "If You Say SO" by Lea Michele. It takes place a week after Castle's "Death"

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Castle only in my dreams. Marlowe is still the lucky owner who nearly killed us. Lea Michele owns the lyrics to "If You Say So"

"7 Days"

Kate was curled up in a beach chair staring out at the ocean Castle's small radio playing softly. It had been a week since the accident, since their almost wedding. Everyone tried to get her to come back to the city but she couldn't leave she felt like if she did she'd be leaving him behind. They all told her, he was gone but he'd always be with her no matter where she was. She didn't care she needed to be in the Hamptons right now it was the last place she heard his voice.

They never found a body Lanie said Castle probably burned to ash in the blaze. She refused to believe her husband to be, her best friend, her one and done died in that matter. Castle taught her that if something didn't seem right it probably wasn't. She believed he was alive that some how he or someone else got him out of that car. She wouldn't rest until she found the annoying writer she grew to love more than she ever thought possible. A song began to play on the radio

_It's been seven whole days, seven whole days  
Since you paralyzed me.  
Seven whole days, seven whole days  
Since you lost your fight.  
And I can't get the last words that you said,  
Can't get those words out of my head.  
Seven whole days, seven whole days  
And four words._

_And I can't get away from the burning pain,_  
_I lie awake._  
_And the fallen hero haunts my thoughts,_  
_How could you leave me this way?_

Kate's eyes filled with tears she heard the song before she felt for the young actress who lost her fiancée so suddenly when they were so happy and preparing to embark on a new adventure together. Now she was living the same fate. The lyrics were true Castle's last words to her "_Kate, I love you" _repeated over and over in her mind.

_It's been seven whole days  
Without your embrace.  
I want to see your face,_

Kate ached for the feel of Castle's arms holding her tight, telling her it was okay. She missed his handsome face and gorgeous blue eyes that were always filled with love for her. She missed that special smile that only she got to see, she missed the warmth of his breath on her skin, she missed his written words, his gentle touches and caresses. She even missed his wild theories and silliness. Kate drew her knees to her chest as more tears flowed.

_It's been seven whole days, seven whole days  
Since I heard the phone ring._

_Seven whole days, seven whole days  
Since I heard your voice.  
And I can't get the last words that you say,  
Can't get those words out of my head.  
It's been seven whole days, seven whole days  
Of pure hurt._

She remembers the phone call she smiled when she saw her groom's face across the small screen "_Hey lover" _she answered. He told her it was all taken care of that she was a free woman _"Not for long" _she smiled never feeling as happy as she had that moment. He told her he was 20 minutes away then he said " _Kate, I love you" _that was the last time she heard his voice.

_And I can't get away from the burning pain,  
I lie awake.  
And the fallen hero haunts my thoughts,  
How could you leave me this way?_

"Oh Rick" she sobbed "How could you leave me" she sobbed "You promised me always" she buried her face in her knees" you promised me always" she sobbed again.

"Then you'll have always" a familiar but sore sounding voice whispered.

Kate slowly lifted her head she was sure what she was seeing was the work of her imagination. Richard Castle stood before her the sun shining around him making him look like an angel. His tux was ripped and torn and dirty, his hair a mess, dried blood was on his face but to her he never looked more handsome.

She jumped from the chair and threw herself in his arms he smelled of dirt, smoke and blood but she didn't care she buried her face in his chest feeling his heartbeat against her cheek. "Its been the worst 7 days of my life" she sobbed "Don't ever leave me again" she held him tighter.

Castle forgot the torture and hell he endured over the last 7 days he pulled Kate closer enjoying the feel of her in his arms again. "Never Kate I'm here always" he promised "What do you want to do" he asked

"I want to get married" she held on to him.

"I want to get married too" he smiled kissing her "Come on lets call our family and have a wedding" he led her into the house neither of them wanting to let go of each other.

Author's note" Hello Caskett lovers! I heard the song Lea Michele made for Cory Monteith and I was like OMG its so prefect for Kate to listen to but I would never be able to kill Castle so it has a happy ending. Only positive reviews and constructive criticism. Caskett Hugs All!


End file.
